Lazo entre Hermanos
by DrAgOnCiTa
Summary: Jhon quien no es más que nuestro querido Jack Saprrow y su hermana Sarah recibe la noticia de que el barco donde su padre era capitán se había hundido durante una tormenta. Jhon promete volver por su hermana para ir a buscara su padre.UA review!


Disclaimer: nada de lo que ven aquí es mío. Esto no es más que el trabajo de una muchacha que no tiene más que hacer en su tiempo libre.

DrAgOnCiTa: al leer esto están totalmente advertidos de que soy la chica mas vaga en todo el mundo y que es posible que me tome una eternidad antes de terminar este fic y si no me creen so lo vayan a mi profile y vean mi otras historias. Ah y otra cosa este fic esta es más un universo alterno no creo que tenga que ver nada con la 2da y 3ra película. Si después de esta advertencia todavía quieren leer… no se olviden de los reviews a lo mejor eso me anima a trabajar mas rápido.

**L****azo entre hermanos**

Prólogo

Era un día soleado hacia un clima precioso en Puerto Rico. No había razón alguna para quedarse casa sin ir a la playa. A la orilla de la playa se encontraban dos niños jugando con la arena aunque no se les veía muy entusiasmados. La verdad es que para Crhistian y su hermanita Cynthia no había porque estar felices. Sus padres acababan de divorciarse y habían decidido que Chris se quedaría con su papá y que Cynthia se iría a vivir con su mamá en casa de su abuelita.

"Crhis, yo no quiero ir con abuelita, allá no tengo con quien jugar." Dijo Cynthia tirando un puño de arena hacia la playa.

"Y yo¿qué? Papi va estar bien ocupado con nuestro hermanito y ya no va a hacerme caso" le respondió Chris.

"Ya sé! Nos vestimos iguales como la otra vez para que no sepa quien es quien."

"ay si, eso será para que a tu madre le de un infarto" les dijo su abuelo entre risas que ya regresaba de comprarles los algodones de azúcar que les había prometido.

"Abuelito tu puedes decirles a mami y a papi que nosotros nos queremos quedar aquí contigo" el abuelo tuvo que hacer una fuerza inhumana para resistirse la los pucheritos de su nieta.

"beba, el problema es que auque yo quisiera no me puedo quedar con ustedes. En vez de yo cuidarlos a ustedes, ustedes tendrían que cuidarme a mí. Ya yo estoy muy viejo pa' esto"

"¡ya verás! Cuando crezca voy a buscar a Cynthia a casa de abuela y nos vamos a vivir juntos."

"¿De verdad vas a hacer eso Chris?" exclamó Cynthia.

"! Sip! Cuando ya pueda irme de casa le voy a decir a mamá que quieres venir conmigo"

"!Gracias!" dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.

"!oye suéltame que me estas dejando sin aire!!!"

El abuelo los miro un poco triste después de todo eran sus únicos nietos y desde pequeñitos se les había enseñado a cuidar uno del otro; Por consecuente era raro verlos separados incluso con todo y que se la pasaban peleando. Al ver que no dejaban de pelear el abuelo no le quedó de otra mas que echarse a reír.

"hey, ya dejen de pelear!" Los dos niños enseguida dejaron de pelear.

"Oye abuelo¿verdad que Chris me quiere mucho y por eso es que me a buscar a casa de abuela cuando sea grande?"

"Sí, Chris es un buen hermano mayor" al decir esto Cynthia le sacó la lengua a Chris

"Viste Chris que si me quieres" le dijo burlonamente.

"Pero no dejes que te pase igual que al pirata. Asegúrate de cumplir tu promesa Chris" le advirtió el abuelo.

"¿Qué pirata abuelo?" preguntó una curiosa Cynthia.

"El Capitán Jack Sparrow" le contestó el abuelo.

"¿Por qué no cumplió su promesa el pirata abuelo?" preguntó Chris

"¿Quieren que les cuente la historia?"

"¡¡¡Sí!!!!" exclamaron.

El abuelo mira sus caritas y les dice

"Está bien… Hace tiempo, cuando el nuevo mundo estaba recién descubierto y todavía quedaban misteriosos lugares y leyendas por doquier…"

"abu creo que estás asustando a Chris" dice Cynthia señalando a Chris que se está escondiendo detrás de ella.

"¿Cómo que me está asustando? Ya yo soy grande yo no me asusto"

"Ah si, y ¿porqué te estabas escondiendo detrás de mí?"

"pues porque.. me picaba la nariz" volvió a tomarle la camisa y a hacer que se limpiaba la nariz.

"¡que asqueroso! Abu mira a Chris!" se quejó ella

"Ya dejen la pelea o no les cuento ninguna historia"

"OK" dijeron al unísono.

"¿Quieren que vuela a empezar o sigo por donde nos quedamos?" les pregunto el abuelo observando en especial a Chris.

"¡No, abuelo sigue por donde te quedaste!" le respondió Chris.

"ja! Me lo imaginé" se rió el abuelo

"Que pasó abuelo" preguntó Cynthia.

"No, nada. Bueno, de vuelta a la historia…"

"Pues resulta que cuando Jack Sparrow tenía unos 14 años y todavía iba con el nombre de Jhon Alan, su familia recibió la noticia de que el el barco La Sirena en donde el padre de Jack era el capitán se había hundido durante una tormenta por uno de los sobrevivientes que logró llegar al pueblo.

Jhon y su hermana Sarah no creyeron que su padre estuviera muerto así que decidieron ir a buscarlo. El único problema era que Jhon pensaba que Sarah era muy pequeña para ir con él.

"¿Qué soy muy pequeña para ir contigo?" le gritó Sarah a su hermano "si es por eso entonces tu tampoco puedes ir. No sé si se te olvidó, pero somos gemelos. Los dos tenemos 14 y si nos vamos a dejar llevar por eso yo nací primero así que yo soy mayor"

"Sí, pero eres una chica lo que hace que seas mas débil así que no puedes venir" le respondió su hermano.

"¿Débil? Nada más que a ti se te ocurre" enseguida Sarah saca la espada que su padre le regaló a los 10 años y le apunta a Jhon "se te olvida también que papá nos enseñó a usar la espada y que desde entonces tú no has podido ganarme ni una pelea."

"Buen punto…" a Jhon no se le ocurría nada más para hacer que su hermana se quedara

"Sí, pero quien va a cuidar a mamá ahora. Ella está muy dolida ahora no la podemos dejar sola." Dijo él con una última esperanza

Sarah bajó su espada.

"Tienes razón, no podemos dejar a mamá sola eso la destrozaría" dijo ella con tristeza.

Jhon no podía soportar ver a su hermana triste así que le prometió a Sarah que dentro de 5 años si el no había encontrado a su padre él volvería a l pueblo por ella para ir los dos juntos a seguir con la búsqueda.

"¿y que pasó abuelito¿Encontraron a su padre?" Chris.

"¿él regresó por su hermana?" Pregunto Cynthia.

* * *

Bueno esto es todo por ahora. No se preocupen el siguiente capitulo está casi terminado (CASI) jejeje. Otra cosa perdonen los erores u horrores gramaticales que pudieran encontrar la verdad es que con todo y lo manganzona que estoy todavía no aprendo a escribir bien. Después de eso lo único que me queda por decirles es REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
